english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
June Christopher
June Christopher is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Featurettes' *Disney Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - ADR Walla Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Frozen II (2019) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Megamind (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek the Third (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Brüno (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - SHIELD Computer *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Death Wish (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Driving Miss Daisy (1989) - Additional Voices *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (2002) - Additional Voices *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Flightplan (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Grimsby (2016) - Additional Voices *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Mean Guns (1997) - Additional Voices *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mother and Child (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Possession (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Primeval (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Rain Man (1988) - Additional Voices *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Scream 4 (2011) - Additional Voices *Smart People (2008) - ADR Loop Group *That Old Feeling (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Answer Man (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Meg (2018) - Additional Voices *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Nun (2018) - Additional Voices *The Skeleton Key (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Story of Us (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Wonder Boys (2000) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:American Voice Actors